ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Hattori-kun and Perman: Psychic Wars
Ninja Hattori-kun Plus Perman: Chounouryoku Wars is a crossover film featuring both of Motoo Abiko's works. The characters from both series are involved in a war helping a psychic girl named Yuri whose homeland was destroyed by an evil psychic man who is trying to capture all the psychics in the world and use them for world domination. It was screened as a double feature with Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld. Synopsis Prologue It all starts when Kemumaki and Kenichi are flying their planes near the stream. Kemumaki, being Kemumaki, uses his flying skills to impress Yumeko and bother Kenichi, which results in a heated argument between the boys. All of a sudden, a girl in an orange dress comes running along the riverbank, screaming for help, her eyes filled with tears of worry. She collapses and gazes into Kenichi's face, when suddenly three masked men come marching up to the gang like stormtroopers. Kenichi demands that they leave them alone, but this proves to be a big mistake when one of the men inches towards Kenichi and fires a shot at him through a gun. Instead of crumpling dead to the floor, Kenichi goes high into the sky before coming back down with a bump. Kemumaki tries to intimidate them with the remote-controlled planes; however, they are destroyed with single shots from the man's gun. As one of them smashes to the floor, the other one lands on Kemumaki's head and sets it on fire! As the man and his allies get closer to the gang, Shinzo takes out a pennywhistle and calls out to their hero: Kanzo Hattori. Theme tune and pre-early events Meanwhile in Iga town, Hattori and Tsubame are training when their hear the whistle. Realising that the gang is in trouble, they dash off to the rescue. The theme tune starts playing as they fly off on their gliders, and continues as they dash through a busy city. Meanwhile, from the crash site of the Titanic, Perman, Sumire Hoshino, and Hozen Oyama fly over the icebergs to solve the conflict. Back in town, Hattori and Tsubame arrive at the riverbank and get a nasty shock when they find, Kenichi, Shinzo, Shishimaru, Kemumaki, Kagechiyo and Yumeko all lying on the grass, unconscious. They then see the mysterious men carrying the girl in the orange dress off towards their black car. Hattori tries to apprehend them but is held at gunpoint; thankfully, Tsubame rescues him at the right time by binding a chain around the gun and Hattori freezes them. Early events As Hattori and Tsubame rescue the girl and carry her to safety, they see a man dressed in a red metal suit, named Psychoman (サイコマン, Saikoman). Psychoman floats up into the sky, and a horrifying change occurs: the sky turns grey, an angry fire fills his eyes, and Hattori and Tsubame are attacked. Just then, Booby the chimpanzee arrives, followed by Perman, Sumire and Oyama. As Hattori and Tsubame are catapulted into the air, Perman catches Hattori and Oyama grabs Tsubame. As Hattori, Tsubame, Sumire and Booby get to know each other, Perman and Oyama try to tackle Psychoman - but end up crashing into each other. Hattori rushes off to help them as Kenichi and the others come to, but is attacked along with Perman and Oyama. In order to intimidate the enemy, Kagechiyo and Shishimaru take a pair of giant pliers and pinch Shinzo's bottom. We know what that means, don't we folks? Indeed. Shinzo starts to cry noisily, and, shaken by the loud thundering explosion, the man loses his power and fades away. At the same time, the mysterious men are revived, and escape in their car. Just then, the girl comes round. At the Mitsuba family's house, the girl, whose name is Yuri, tells Mr and Mrs Mitsuba of her story, and shows them a locket of her family, whom she was separated from. Feeling sorry for her, the gang, surrounded by their glasses of orange juice, spend a moment of silence, then Mrs Mitsuba offers them a meal of nice rice curry. Yuri offers to help Mrs Mitsuba, Yumeko and Sumire make the curry rice with her telekinetic powers. They all work together and the meal is served along with the cutlery. Meanwhile, the three henchmen make a visit to Psychoman, who is furious at them for not being able to capture the girl. He warns them to find her as well as Shinzo and Shishimaru and bring them to him without fail or there'll be hell to pay. At the Mitsuba house, the gang all watch a news broadcast and find out about a giant alien egg falling from the sky and threatening an apocalypse. Upon seeing her newfound friends not knowing what to do, Yuri plays a TV message with a man giving them instructions. As they learn what to do, the gang rejoice that their plan will work, and go to see the man who gave them instructions. In the depth of the city, the gang go to the TV centre where the message was played. A round of applause arises when the cameras zoom towards the same man who gave them instructions, who appears out of thin air, having been brought into sight by the cameramen behind the scenes - he is hosting a scientific talent show. As he talks to them, they see Professor Shinobino in the judges' panel. Just then, Yuri comes onto the stage and uses an x-ray machine to read Kenichi's mind - unaware that the red man is in the distance. She presses a button and a picture is printed - it is of Kenichi being kissed on both cheeks by Yuri and Yumeko. Yumeko blushes, while Kemumaki looks furious. A few more children perform: one boy wrongly imagines that the host is wearing nothing but a vest and a pair of underpants (fair enough, he was wearing a blindfold) and a girl inhales ramen through her mouth, aided by Mr Koike. Another boy scans the skins of Kagechiyo and Shishimaru, and Kenichi tries riding a unicycle before someone gives it a puncture. Later on, the children form a circle around the stage, joined by Shinzo and Shishimaru. While Hattori, Tsubame, Perman, Oyama, Booby and Sumire watch from the rafters, Psychoman intervenes and everyone except the host vanishes! Disoriented, the host collapses, but Hattori brings him round. Tiny Professor Shinobino comes to investigate, and tells Hattori and the gang to come with him to his lab. Following events Hattori, Kenichi, Kemumaki, Kagechiyo, Mitsuo, Sumire, Oyama and Booby go with Professor Shinobino and his droid to his lab, where they meet his assistant. Meanwhile, Shinzo, Shishimaru and the other children are trapped in a house, when the red man announces that they will be taken to another country. Back at the lab, Professor Shinobino starts Togeijirou the cactus up, and when Kemumaki insults him, Togeijirou spits nails at him (literally), before the droid connects him to his sockets. Having been told to locate Shinzo, Shishimaru and the others, Togeijirou glows red and supplies the required power to the droid's screen, which shows that they are being flown away in an airplane (of Japan Airlines) to New York, US. The screen then moves so that everyone can view Yuri, Shinzo and Shishimaru, who are sitting by the window seats. As the plane takes off, Professor Shinobino tries to find the man behind the abductions. Back at home, Kenichi asks his parents to go to the US but is denied access. Hattori uses his technique to persuade Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba and succeeds. After that, the gangs arrive at the airport but Hattori is stopped at the customs for carrying forbidden weapons. Luckily, Oyama decided to carry the weapon for Hattori during his flight, as the Permans can fly by themselves (although later they decided to sit on the plane's wing and let the plane carry them). The Final Battle Meanwhile, Psychoman and his henchman Geller are at their headquarters in New York. They use the psychic kids' abilities to activate a machine (shaped like the Statue of Liberty). At the same time, the gangs arrive at the headquarters. Hattori decides to get into the buildings through the roof but is shot by the statue and Mitsuo has to catch him to stop his fall. The team decides to go through the main entrance instead. As they defeat all of the guards, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are re-united, while Hattori puts Psychoman and Geller to justice. Characters Ninja Hattori-kun * Kanzo Hattori * Kenichi Mitsuba * Shinzo Hattori * Shishimaru * Kemuzou Kemumaki * Kagechiyo * Yumeko Kawai * Kentaru Mitsuba * Mrs Mitsuba Perman * Mitsuo Suwa (Perman) * Sumire Hoshino * Hozen Oyama Others * Psychoman * Geller Category:Special episodes